Yamato Delgado/B-Daman
Cobalt Sword Yamato owned Cobalt Sword prior to the plot in the manga. It was shown that it was taken away by a gigantic bird right at the beginning, before he took it back. Cobalt Sword lasted until past the quarter-finals of the Winners Tournament. It was broken due to Yamato exerting too much force onto it while trying to do a squeeze attack against a mind-controlled Liena to save her. It was then succeeded by Cobalt Blade for the remaining matches. Cobalt Blade Yamato's first B-Daman is Cobalt Blade. Cobalt Blade is a zero system B-Daman with blue armor, shoulderpads, gloves and shoes. It has red heat stripe designs on all of its armaments. Cobalt Blade is a power type and posses a unique wing pack built for power. History On Yamato's eleventh birthday, Gray came at Yamato's home in search for Cobalt Blade which was hidden by Yamato's mother in one of house's walls hoping that she would protect him. Yamato would then unlock Cobalt Blade's true power when he used it to battle Gray, adding the eyes and flame designs through the use of his B-Da Power. Yamato would continue to unlock Cobalt Blade's abilities such as its power shots, rapid fire capibilities up until to when he unlocked it's Strike Shot Cobalt Power Blast against Castieo. Cobalt Blade unlocks its next finishing move "Spinning Cobalt Power Blast" when Yamato defeats Liena. However, Cobalt Blade's time was imminent as a hidden evil approachs. Cain McDonnell asking Yamato and ended up damages Cobat Blade, but Cobalt Blade would not die there. Cobalt Blade's energy remained within its horn armament, this piece is used for Cobalt Blade's rebirth as Cobalt Saber. Cobalt Saber Yamato's second B-Daman is Cobalt Saber. Cobalt Saber is the first Blaster Core System B-Daman, which allows the player to customize the very core of the B-Daman, Cobalt Saber having a Delta Core . Cobalt Saber's design is alot like its predecessor Cobalt Blade. Blue armaments on a base white body. Its barrel strength is increased by its shoulder sub-barrels for strength. It also includes red armaments along with red/orange stick designs. Like Cobalt Blade, Cobalt Saber possesses an even powerful wing pack for power. History Cobalt Saber is used as the rebirth of Cobalt Blade after it was damaged by Cain McDonnell. Armada designed it after it was discovered that the rest of Cobalt Blade's energy was stored within its horn. Cobalt Blade had to be made in one night for Yamato's next match the next day. Everybody pitched in including Yamato and they successfully created the basic layout for Cobalt Saber. It was completed in the heat of battle using the remaining energy within Cobalt Blade's horn. Yamato & Cobalt Saber become one battler when Yamato was facing Gray in the power alley. Cobalt Saber unlocked deepened power when it was able to highly increase the powers of its Cobalt Power Blast. Cobalt Saber Fire Cobalt Saber Fire is a Blaster Core System B-Daman and the successor/pre-evolved form to Cobalt Saber. Cobalt Saber Fire uses most of the base pieces from Cobalt Saber with speical added features. The accuracy horn has been replace with a red and white one instead of a blue and silver one. Their are several recolors on Cobalt Saber including changes on its wrist, foot, ear and chest armaments. The new power piece on Cobalt Saber Fire are the shoulder armaments with spring powered shot for exceptional new firing stregnth. History Cobalt Saber fire debuted when it was used to defeat several westen B-Da Players that earned them a Strike Shot. After Haja stole the strike shot Yamato used Cobalt Saber and the strike shot to defeat him in a special ultimate strike challenge. Cobalt Saber was next used to battle against Gunnos' Helio Custom. Yamato was defeated two hundred and seventy times because Yamato promised to finish the battle in one shot which he continuelsy failed to do. It was then used to defeat Gunnos in ultimate strike with the Strike Shot. Trivia *Cobalt Blade may have been based on Captain Gundam from the Superior Defender Gundam Force Series. *Cobalt Saber bares resemblance to Captain Gundam Option Z mode. *The name "Cobalt" is also the name of an element in the periodic table which is also known for its vivid blue color. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Characters